Manpuku Shigoku Full Course
Manpuku Shigoku Full Course (満腹至極フルコォス, Extreme Filling Complete Meal) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 03 single. The song is performed by Minako Satake and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Sasa Ando and is composed as well as arranged by RamSeeni. Track List #Come on a Tea Party! #Manpuku Shigoku Full Course (満腹至極フルコォス) #Only One Second #To… #SING MY SONG PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Sode makuri EPURON shibari Nabe o furutte daienkai Hara ni haireba onaji koto? Saa! Hora, ikimashou! Riku meguri, yamakoete, umi no naka oyoideku Shokuzai wa ikite iru watashi o yonderu Ugoita bun tabenakucha mottainai Kodawari no aji o meshiagare Mazuwa o niku Lesson 1-2-3 Shio koshou ≒ choumiryou Tamago soreto katakuriko o mazete mazete mazetara HAATO de tojikomete Junbi OK? Irotoridori no kirameku sekai Maarui osara no ue Hitoban ja tabe kirenai Sou, keikakudoori CHINJAO ROOSU ni HOI KOOROO Maarui okuchi no naka Aijou FURU KOOSU Motto ippai tabete Motto ookiku naare! Tabete michyaeba wakatte kuru desho Chotto dake kakushimi Oshietari wa dekimasen Itsudemo tsukurimasu yo Tsubamenosu, rakuda doko? Konna no tabereru no!? Eiyou o tsukenakucha! Tobikkiri no gochisou Same to shake hands! SHAAKU HANDO!? Nyuushukonnan REA KYARA Ikkini meshiagare Kakugo OK? Yume gyuugyuu ni tsumekomimasho Maarui chikyuu no ue Isshou ja tabe kirenai Sou tankyuu wa zettai Annindoofu ni goma dango Amakute toroke chaimasu Manpuku FURU KOOSU Motto ippai tabete Motto genki ni naare! Kiso o fukushuu! Shitagoshirae wa shio koshou! Choumiryou! Tamago soreto katakuriko o mazete mazete haii?! Mazete mazete mazemashou! Yoku dekimashita! Kanpeki! Irotoridori no kirameku sekai Maarui o sara no ue Hitoban ja tabe kirenai Sou, keikakudoori CHINJAO ROOSU ni HOI KOOROO Maarui okuchi no naka Shigoku no FURU KOOSU Saa saa itadakimashou Saa saa enryo shinai de Motto ippai tabete Motto ookiku naare! Naare...manpuku shigoku FURU KOOSU Jan jan jan jan jan XOjan jan Jan jan jan jan jan tenmenjan jan |-| Kanji= 袖まくりエプロンしばり 鍋をふるって大宴会 腹にはいれば同じ事？ さぁ！ほら、行きましょう！ 陸めぐり、山越えて、海の中およいでく 食材は生きている私を呼んでる 動いた分食べなくちゃもったいないっ こだわりの味をめしあがれ まずはお肉 Lesson1・2・3 塩コショウ≒調味料 卵それと片栗粉を混ぜて混ぜて混ぜたら ハートでとじこめて 準備 OK？ 色鶏鶏のきらめく世界 まぁるいお皿の上 一晩じゃ食べきれない そう、計画通り チャンジャオロースにホイコーロー まぁるいおくちのなか 愛情フルコース もっといっぱい食べて もっと大きくなぁれ！ 食べてみちゃえばわかってくるでしょ ちょっとだけ隠し味 教えたりはできません いつでも作りますよ ツバメの巣、ラクダどこ？こんなの食べれるの！？ 栄養をつけなくちゃ！ とびっきりのご馳走 鮫と shake hands！←シャークハンド！？ 入手困難レアキャラ 一気にめしあがれ 覚悟 OK？ 夢牛牛につめこみましょ まぁるい地球の上 一生じゃ食べきれない そう探求は絶対 杏仁豆腐にゴマ団子 あまくてとろけちゃいます 満腹フルコース もっといっぱい食べて もっと元気になぁれ！ 基礎を復習！ 下ごしらえは塩コショウ！調味料！ 卵それと片栗粉を混ぜて混ぜてハイッ？！ 混ぜて混ぜて混ぜましょう！ よくできました！完璧！ 色鶏鶏のきらめく世界 まぁるいお皿の上 一晩じゃ食べきれない そう、計画通り チャンジャオロースにホイコーロー まぁるいおくちのなか 至極のフルコース さぁさぁいただきましょう さぁさぁ遠慮しないで もっといっぱい食べて もっと大きくなぁれ！ なぁれ…満腹至極フルコォス 醤醤醤醤醤XO醤醤 醤醤醤醤醤甜麺醤醤 |-| English= Roll up sleeves, tie an apron Shake a pan for the big banquet All is the same once entering a stomach? Now! Here we go! Travelling across the land, crossing a mountain, swimming in the sea living ingredients are calling me It's a waste to not eat the moving portion Have this specialty savor Start with the meat in a 3-step lesson Salt and pepper ≒ condiments After mixin' and mixin' and mixin' eggs with starch I lock them in with my heart Preparation OK? A colorfowl, sparkling world lies above a round plate You can't eat them up in one night Yep, just as planned Pepper steak and twice cooked pork they go inside your round mouth It's a complete meal of love Eat up more and get larger! Once you try it, you should come to realize that there's a hint of hidden flavor I can't tell you what it is I'll cook one at anytime Where are swallow's nests and camels? They are edible!? Gotta add nutrition in this superior feast! Shaking hands with a shark!←Shark hand!? Feast upon rare, difficult-to-find characters all at once Resolution OK? Let's cowpress dreams on the round globe Stuff you can't eat up in a lifetime I must seek that without fail Almond jelly and sesame dumpling they are sweet and melting It's a filling complete meal Eat up more and cheer up more! Practice the basis! Preliminary is salt and pepper! Condiments! Mixin' and mixin' eggs with starch, yes?! Let's mix and mix and mix them! Well done! Perfect! A colorfowl, sparkling world lies above a round plate You can't eat them up in one night Yep, just as planned Pepper steak and twice cooked pork they go inside your round mouth It's an extreme complete meal Come on, let's have a meal Come on, don't hold back Eat up more and get larger! Get larger...an extreme filling complete meal Sauce, sauce, sauce, sauce, sauce, XO sauce, sauce Sauce, sauce, sauce, sauce, sauce, sweet flour sauce, sauce Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 03 (sung by: Minako Satake)